Mirage Pretty Cure
are the shadow-selves of the Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, created by the Heartcatch Mirage. They appear as opponents for Pretty Cure's final test. The known Mirage Cures are Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Marine Mirage, Cure Sunshine Mirage and Cure Moonlight Mirage. They are the counterparts of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight, respectively. After resolving the test, the Mirage Pretty Cure merge with their counterparts, whom they were a part of originally. Appearances The Mirage Cures resemble their counterparts, but with darker hair and eyes colors. Blossom Mirage and Sunshine Mirage are shown to wear their hair down, while Marine's Mirage resembles her normal self, Erika. All four Mirage Cures wear a black outfit with a long, opened white cloak and accents of their respective Cures colors, along with varying differences. Blossom and Marine wear short dresses with high boots (Marine's being thigh-length), while Sunshine's outfit resembles the boy school uniform worn by Itsuki. Moonlight Mirage wears a long dress. Personalities The Mirage Cures are reflections of the Cures' past selves. Cure Blossom Mirage (キュアブロッサムミラージュ Kyua Burossamu Mirāju): She is unconfident that Tsubomi can change to become a more confident and open person. She tries to convince her to just give up since she will only be hurt by others. Cure Marine Mirage (キュアマリンミラージュ Kyua Marin Mirāju): She is jealous of Momoka's beauty and success as a fashion model, and is disheartened that she cannot measure up to her. Cure Sunshine Mirage (キュアサンシャインミラージュ Kyua Sanshain Mirāju): She feels indebted to suppress her girlish side in order to protect Itsuki's older brother Satsuki and the future of the Myoudouin family dojo. Cure Moonlight Mirage (キュアムーンライトミラージュ Kyua Mūnraito Mirāju): She regrets letting Cologne die and believes her own weakness is at fault. Plot Dune, the leader of the Desert Apostles sends a Desert Devil to earth, which is capable of transforming the entire planet into a desert. To become stronger, the Pretty Cure have to go through the ultimate test in order to rightfully obtain the Heartcatch Mirage. In the Pretty Cure Palace, the Heartcatch Mirage takes each Pretty Cure into separate dimensions to face their Mirage counterparts. Each of them fights alone against their Mirage counterpart and learns that they are fighting their past selves. Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight are able to acknowledge their past selves and go on forward with their newly made resolutions. The three of them manage to pass the trial successfully, and they merge with their Mirage selves. Cure Blossom struggles to find her definite resolution, delaying the other Pretty Cure for a bit, before she is able to pass the trial, and the Pretty Cure obtain their Super Silhouette forms to defeat the Desert Devil. Mirage Dimensions The Pretty Cure face the Mirage Pretty Cure in four different and separate dimensions. The respective places are modeled after the Pretty Cure's personality. The places of Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Marine Mirage and Cure Moonlight Mirage have a night sky with a new moon. However, Cure Sunshine Mirage's place has a bright sunny sky. Cure Blossom Mirage's dimension is an area with many cherry blossom trees. This place represents Cure Blossom's love for flowers and her blooming character development. Cure Marine Mirage's dimension is a sea with some pillars. The infinitely wide sea represents Cure Marine's heart. Cure Sunshine Mirage's dimension is a sunflower field which represents Cure Sunshine's sunny personality. Cure Moonlight Mirage's dimension is full of silver and purple roses which represents Cure Moonlight's cold and beautiful personality. Trivia *In the series, Cure Blossom Mirage is the only Mirage Pretty Cure to have stated her name. *This is the second time the concept of an evil Pretty Cure team is used, the first being Dark Pretty Cure 5 from the movie [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!]], and the third being Bad End Pretty Cure from [[Smile Pretty Cure|''Smile Pretty Cure!]]. *It is possible that there are many other Mirage Cures, since the Mirage Cures are created by the Heartcatch Mirage, and statues of past Pretty Cure exist in the Pretty Cure Palace. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters Category:Cures Category:Minor characters